Uptown Girl
by Kerru
Summary: A Songfic to "Uptown Girl" By Billy Joel - Mimato


**Title:- Uptown Girl  
Author:- Kerru  
Summary:- A songfic to Uptown Girl  
Rating:- PG  
Disclaimer:- Don't own (Digimon or song), so don't sue.  
Note:- Okay, this is my first song fic, my first Mimato fic, my first Digimon fic and my first fic in which I have not included me, or my friends on any way, so please don't kill me for making a pigs ear out of it!**

_"Woah, woah,  
Uptown Girl,  
She's been living in her Uptown world,  
I bet she never had a backstreet guy,  
I bet her Momma never told her why..."_

  


Matt wandered around the streets of Odaiba. He wasn't going anywhere in particular, he was just walking. He came to the big houses, near the outskirts. He stopped and looked at one of them. It was huge! It had around five floors and around...Matt counted the windows....twenty rooms on each floor!

"Woah." Matt breathed. Suddenly, one of the windows on the third floor opened and a familiar face popped out.

"Hi Matt!" Called Mimi._ She lives there!?!_ "You wanna come up?"

"Um, yeah, okay." Matt walked up to the door and went in.

  


_"I'm gonna try for an,  
Uptown Girl,   
She's been living in her white bread world,  
As long as anyone with hot blood can,  
And now she's looking for a downtown man,  
That's what I am..."_

  


_This place is humungous!_ Matt thought in awe, as Mimi showed him around. He looked at Mimi and his stomach did a flip-flop._ Man. She's gorgeous, but look at me. And look at where she lives. She'd never go for me. She'll go for one of those really posh british lords, like in the films. _

"Matt? Are you okay?" Mimi asked, looking concerned.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, just a bit tired. I'd better go. Dad'll wonder what's happened to me. See ya Mimi." Matt walked out of the house.

"Bye Matt." Mimi called after him. _Boy, what's got into him? _she wondered. She climbed up the stairs to her room and sat down on her bed._ If only he knew, if only I could tell him._ Mimi picked up the picture of Matt she had framed on her bedside table._ But I can't tell him. He'd hate me, more than he does now. _She put the picture down and sighed._ Matt, if you can hear me, even though I know you can't, but if you can, I love you. _

  


_"And when she knows what she wants,  
From her time,  
And when she wakes up,  
And makes up her mind..."_

  


Matt wandered along the hall to the apartment he shared with his dad. He went into his room and sat on his bed, holding his head in his hands. The phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Matt!"

"Oh, hey Tai. 'Sup?"

"Wanna come play some soccer with the others?"

"Okay, what time?"

"Say, ten minutes."

"See you there."

Matt got to the park to see all of the original eight digidestined there.

"Hey Matt!" Sora called. He gave a little wave. "So, who's picking teams?"

"It'll probably be you and Tai again." Kari commented, directing the remark to Sora. "You two are always the captains." It was true, and it stayed the same for that match. They played until it was too dark to see anymore. Tai's team won, three-nil. They all walked home, promising to meet up the next day.

  


_"She'll see I'm not so tough,  
Just because I'm in love,  
With an Uptown Girl..."_

  


Sora got a phone call later that evening.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sora."

"Hi Mimi, what do you want?"

"Well, you know David Cole?"

"You mean that posh, rich english kid, in your class?"

"Yeah, him."

"What about him?"

"He just asked me out."

"What? But what about Matt? What did you say?"

"I said yes. I mean, it's only one date and Matt doesn't seem interested in me in the least. And, if he is, this might make him jealous, so he'll tell me whether or not he likes me."

"I don't know..."

"Well, It's worth a try."

"I suppose. When's the date?"

"In about five minutes."

"What?"

"I've gotta go, see you tomorrow Sora!" Mimi rang off, leaving Sora with her jaw hanging.

  


_"You know I've seen her in her Uptown world,  
She's getting tired of her high-class toys,   
And all the presents from her Uptown boys,  
She's got a choice..."_

  


Mimi arrived in the park at midday, to find the others waiting for her.

"Hi you guys!" Sora walked up to her.

"How did the date go?"

"Oh, great!" Mimi told her, in a louder voice than usual. "He took me to the movies, then we went out to dinner. He was really romantic!" Sora noticed Mimi was glancing over to Matt, who was listening with apparent interest. He came over.

"Who took you out?"

"David Cole."

"That little tw...." He was cut off by an elbow in the ribs from Sora.

"Matt, you can be the other captain today, I don't feel like it." Matt wandered off. "How was the date really?" Sora asked in a whisper.

"It was awful! He was all over me like a greasy little dog!" Mimi whispered back.

"What did you tell him?"

"What could I tell him? I was trying to make Matt jealous remember! I didn't let him get too close though."

"Good for you." Suddenly, she heard a voice from the other end of the park. She groaned, as the others turned around to see who it was.

"Mimi!"

  


_"Uptown Girl,  
You know I can't afford to buy her pearls,  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in,   
she'll understand what kind of guy I've been,  
And then I'll win..."_

  


"Mimi, it's delightful to see you!" It was David. The others noticed Mimi's smile had become rather fixed.

"Hi David." David tried to put his arm around her shoulders, but she shrugged it off and moved away slightly. 

"What's wrong, darling?" David asked, as Mimi grimaced.

"N..Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" David came up behind Mimi, whilest she was pulling a revolted face at Sora. He put one arm around her waist, pulling her against him and began kissing her neck. Mimi's face scrunched up. She started squirming, trying to get out of David's grip. "David! David get off!" David just ignored her.

"Hey, didn't you hear her? She wants you to get off!" Tai said, immediately going on the defensive, he made a move towards David, but someone else got there first.

  


_"And when she's walking,   
She's looking so fine,  
And when she's talking,  
She'll say that she's mine..."_

  


"Matt!" Mimi gasped. Then she wiped her neck. "Ugh! David Drool!" David was being held by his collar, his feet dangling two inches from the ground, facing an inraged Matt.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?" David asked, his face going red, although, that could have been from lack of air.

"I. Am. Taking. Out. The. Trash." Matt replied, in a low growl. David's facial expression changed to one of great worry.

"N...Now come o..on. S....She's my g...girlfriend, n...not yours." 

"No, but she's my friend." Matt raised his fist and punched David square in the face. The group grimaced.

"ooh. That's gotta hurt." Joe commented.

"Is there a lot of blood?" Kari asked, hiding behind TK. There was. David's nose was broken. Matt dropped the English boy, who ran off fearfully. Matt turned and looked at Mimi, his expression softening a bit.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" He asked.

"No, no I'm fine." She looked at the others. "I don't think I'm up to playing soccer today." Mimi looked extremely shaken. 

"Mimi..." Sora went over to her.

"No, it's okay, I'm gonna go for a walk." Mimi turned off and walked in the direction of the woods.

"Great! Now we have uneven teams!" 

"Joe!"

"I'll go talk to her." Matt set off after her.

  


_"She'll say I'm not so tough,   
Just because,  
I'm in love..."_

  


Mimi leaned against the trunk of her favourite tree in the forest. It had a big thick trunk and pink blossom in the Spring. She slid down the trunk until she was sitting at the foot of it. Matt had come to her rescue. He had broken David's nose, for her._ Don't kid yourself Mimi_ she told herself._ You know he doesn't like David anyway, and he even said that you were his friend._ She sighed._ Just friends. Oh Matt, can't you see! I want so much more than just friends! _The was a noise from behind her. Mimi became aware of the tears streaming down her face. She wiped them off quickly and hoped her eyes weren't red. 

"Mimi?" She knew that voice!

"Matt?" Matt's head appeared around the side of the tree.

"Hey, there you are!" He came around and sat next to her. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your eyes are red. You've been crying."

"N..No I haven't. I've just got Hayfever."

"No, you don't. I should know. For the past I dunno how many years I've watched you bury your face in whopping great bunches of flowers and not flicker an eyelid." He put his arm around her and she leant on his shoulder, her heart going ten to the dozen. "You can tell me what's wrong. You know I won't laugh." Mimi sniffled a bit, then burst into tears. Matt could just make out words through her despepate hiccups.

"I...I d..didn't w..want t..to go o...out with D...David...."

"You mean Dorkid." Matt muttered. "If you didn't want to go out with him, then why did you?" Mimi gulped. Oopsies. But before she could stop herself, the words, like the tears came spilling out.

"I w...anted t..to...to try a...and m..m..make y..you j..j..jealous!"

"Why?" Asked Matt, bewildered. He hoped Mimi couldn't feel his heartbeat, he was sure only mice's hearts beat that fast.

"B....because....bec...cause..."

"Because....?"

  


_"With an Uptown Girl,  
She's been living in her,   
White Bread world,  
As long as anyone with,  
Hot Blood can..."_

  


"B...because I love you!" Mimi flung her arms around Matt's waist. "I love you more than anything else in the world! More than clothes, more than shopping, more than pink!" She sat up and sniffled. "And....And n..n...now y..you h..h...hate m..me."

"Hate you? Mimi, I could never do that." Then then full strength of her words sank in. Matt sat back, astonished._ S..she loves me? Oh...Oh God...Is...Is this a good thing....or what?_

"Yes you do. Look at you. Your blinking like mad and doing a goldfish impression!" Matt grinned. 

"Ah, well, there's a reason for that."

"What?"

  


_"And now she's looking,  
For a downtown man,  
That's what I am..."_

"I love you too." Now it was Mimi's turn to look astonished.

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused."

"Could you just repeat what you said?"

"Okay. I. Love. You. Too. Period."

"Y...You do?"

"Well, if I don't, I'm pulling one mean joke." Mimi giggled. _YES!! He loves me! YAY!! WAHOO!! YIP....Huh?_ Matt had his hand on Mimi's chin and was turning her face to his. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she was looking directly into Matt's deep blue ones. Anything she was going to say stuck in her throat. Matt leaned in even closer and captured Mimi's lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

  


_"Uptown Girl,  
She's my Uptown Girl,  
You know I'm in love with an  
Uptown Girl...."_

  


Tai blinked a few times his mouth wide open, sweatdropping like mad.

"Okay. This is majorly weird." The others, who had similar looks on their faces to him, nodded.

"It's kinda cute though." Sora commented. "Mimi told me in the Digiworld years ago that she had a crush on Matt and made me promise to keep it secret." She put her hand behind her head. "Only, I guess I don't need to now." They had come to see what was going on with Matt and Mimi and they had come in time to hear Mimi say she loved Matt and everything that happened afterwards.

"Maybe, we should leave them to it..." Kari said.

"Yeah." TK agreed. "I think I'm gonna barf if I watch Matt kissing any more."(A/N:- Brothers!) The rest of the group agreed, and they left, leaving the couple in peace.

  


_"My Uptown Girl,  
You know I'm in love  
With an Uptown Girl,  
My Uptown Girl,  
You know I'm in love  
With an Uptown Girl,  
My Uptown Girl." - 'Uptown Girl' by Billy Joel._

  


Oh My God! I actually finished a fic!! I think I'm gonna faint....^_^ Naff, I know, but Like I said, this is a first....Actually, It's a lot of firsts!


End file.
